Rosalies Miracles
by Isla Cullen18
Summary: What if Rosalie has kids in her human life. Then after 200 years they meet again but her kids are Vampires. It could be a bit of a mix up. And the Volturi might come for a visit. Normal couples... post after BD
1. Chapter 1

What if Rosalie had twins when she was human and after 200 years she finds them but the most shocking event is that they are vampires. And that is the reason Rosalie is so cold hearted. After breaking dawn

Rosalie…

Today was the day that I mourned. I mourned for my kid's birthday. When I was human I had twins Courtney and Cole they were the light of my day I was over the moon.

The last day of my life as a human was the twin's birthday. I was engaged with Royce king the second. My parents had arranged the marriage behind my back and I was planning on running away back to Texas that was where I met my kid's dad Emmet McCarty. After our visit I figured out I was pregnant.

I was pulled out of my daydream by Alice telling me that there would be two new students in our school. Great more humans, Come on Rosie lets go Emmet said. Emmet knew that he had kids and that they were ours. No one else knew about it. We both mourned for this day but I was a complete wreck.

When we arrived to school the first thing I saw was black Ferrari.

Nice car I heard Edward comment. Come on lets get this day over with I mumbled.

Hello we are here to get our schedules we are the Cullens. Uh yes we right here she stuttered. I could see Bella burning with anger. Mom calm down I heard Nessie whisper. Here you go the receptionist said. Thank you Bella said while Edward put his arms in her waist. Who has history with me I asked no one said anything. Ok bye guys, bye Rosalie everyone said. I'll walk you Rosie Emmet said. Thanks I said.

Rose I know how you feel I feel the same way Emmet said.

You always know how to make me feel better don't you. Well I do know you best don't I he said smiling flashing a pair of dimples. I smiled for the first time in this day.

The rest of the way I just thought about Courtney's blonde curly hair and Coles dimples and dirty blonde curly hair. They were both perfect little angels. When we arrived to the class I said goodbye and entered. Mr. Lorins class was a small little class with only a few desks. The class was full and I was the last one to enter. Ms. Hale you may sit next to Mr. McCarty I turned around and gasped McCartney Emmets last name. I saw the person that Mr. Lorin was pointing at. It couldn't be that dirty blonde hair that face. Couldn't be Cole it has been 200 years Cole I whispered. He looked up shocked Ms. Hale is everything all right Mr. Lorin asked.

Yes I answered and went to sit next to Cole. Just my luck today we had to work together.

So you're a vampire I said trying to make easy conversation and failing.

Yep he said popping the P.

How long exactly I asked, he was about to answer when our teacher interrupted us. Mr. McCarty do you have a question, he asked. No sir Cole said politely. Are you letting Ms. Hale work or are you giving her the answers. I let out a small growl. No sir she and I have been working together.

Good Ms. Hale have you already done this topic in your old school he asked (sound a lot like twilight Edward and Bella in the biology lab when they are looking at the microscope) yes I answered. Actually I have done this for the past 200 years I whispered so low that only Cole could hear. I heard him snicker and I smiled. We continued talking until the bell rang. So Cole do you want to sit next to my family I asked while walking out of my classroom. Sure he answered but can I bring my sister. Sure and since we are all vampires we can talk normally I added.

Yeah he said. As the class finished I couldn't keep a smile of my face. I was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own twilight or any of the characters

But I own the plot and Cole and Courtney

Chapter 2

Rosalie P.O.V

It was finally lunch and I couldn't wait to see my second baby, Courtney. Last time I saw her she was learning to crawl and she looked just like a baby angel.

"Rosie why are you so happy I don't get it you know" Emmet asked me alarmed.

"You'll see," I said smiling as we entered the cafeteria.

When the whole family sat down I told them that the new kids were going to sit next to us.

"Rose are you sure you're ok every time someone new is here you usually get angry and if looks could kill you would kill especially today", Alice said in one breath.

"Yes Alice I am fine I just think that these kids are going to mean something to Emmet and I."

"Rose what do you mean" Em asked.

"Just look" I said as the doors opened to show Cole and Courtney, my two babies and they were vampires. I saw Cole wave at me and I waved back.

"Rose is that them?"

"Yes Emmet it's them" I said.

My eyes started watering but the tears never came down.

At this point everyone was staring at us as if we were all crazy.

"Hi Rosalie" I heard Cole say,

"Hi Cole how was your morning?"

"Good how was yours he asked?"

"As boring as it could get after 200 times," I answered cheerfully.

"Rose who is this?" Bella asked. "

"Everyone this is Cole".

Hello this is my sister Courtney.

"Hi Courtney my name is Rosalie and my husband Emmet."

"Hi its nice to meet you" she said smiling showing her dimples.

"You know what´s funny," Cole said as he and Courtney sat down.

"What?" I asked

"Our parent's names were Rosalie and Emmet,"

I took a sharp breath, "and from pictures they looked just like you my mom was the prettiest girl in Rochester New York and dad was the hot girl catcher of Tennessee girls that lived there said that not me Courtney said.

"What were their whole names" Alice asked staring at Emmet and me with shock.

"Uh my mom was Rosalie Lillian Hale about to be King,"

I growled to low that only Emmet could hear.

"My sister and I hated that man he only got together with my mom because of her beauty plus her dad made her, Cole said angrily,"

"My dads name was Emmet Dale McCarty. He was the funniest person and everyone knew him. We only met him once when we were young about three, our mom had sneaked out and brought us to Tennessee for 5 days and that's how we met our dad. We still remember things because Courtney has the power to see people in other people from memories.

It was during that summer that my mom knew that she was pregnant with us. She unfortunately had to leave but they kept in touch with letters. A year after we were born my mom went to her friend's house her name was Vera she left us there because . When she left she never came back we thought that she had abandoned us. We stayed with Vera until we turned into Vampires by a bloodthirsty vampire called James."

Everyone in the table growled. That monster hurt them how could I be so irresponsible I shouldn't have left. Cole spoke and broke me out of my thoughts.

"It was over a year after that we found out that Royce and his friends had raped our mother. His eyes started darkening and I looked at Jasper to calm him down. We were so angry that we wanted to kill them but when we arrived he was already dead, the same year that our mother was killed. Since then my sister and I have been to about 39 different high schools."

Our family looked at us shocked. But Emmet and I ignored them.

"Did you ever try looking for your father?" Emmet asked

"Yes" Courtney answered, "but he was killed in a hunting trip 2 years after our mother."

"Do you miss them?" I asked

"We do" Courtney said as if she wanted to cry, "there doesn't go a day were I wish I could see them alive or to just see them for a day."

I was in a point in which wanted to cry.

"How old were you when you were turned?" I asked my voice breaking slightly. "We were both 16." He answered

But that was so young I thought.

"Do you love your parents" Bella asked?

"I love them so much." Courtney whispered What if your parents are in this school? Alice asked. Alice I warned, if they were here I would want to stay with them forever. But they are both dead no one was there. Courtney said with tears in her eyes. I looked at Emmet should we I said.

. So what if I tell you that you can meet your parents.

I would love to but they are both dead. And if they hadn't been killed they would be over 200 years.

You got that right I thought.

Well guys let me tell you good news your parents are alive and they are vampires and they are part of my family.

Shoot Alice gave us away….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Chapter 3

Coles P.O.V

The moment I heard the bell ring I raced out the door and into my car. My sister was already sitting there with her ear buds on.

"Courtney" I said in a calm voice she didn't respond. "Courtney" I repeated but louder still no answer. "COURTNEY" I yelled

"Uh what do you need?" she asked

"Why are you listening to music so loud" I asked

"It's nothing, just a bit nervous about finally meeting mom and dad… what if they don't like us".

"I'm sure they are going to be happy, joyful, excited" I kept making up words for her to feel

"Ok I get it Cole they are going to be happy"

"I am glad you know that, now should we go" I asked impatiently I wanted to meet my parents all my life and my little sister wasn't stopping me.

"Yeah let's go I don't feel like waiting here in the parking lot"

I started the car and drove out of school grounds. We had started driving for ten minutes when Courtney pulled out her ear buds and plugged in her iPod with my stereo and it was one of the songs that she had composed.

(I MISS YOU BY MILEY CYRUS)

You used to call me your angel

Said I was sent straight down from Heaven

You told me close in your arms

I love the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

Your still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to now

I miss you shalalalala I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer

And now I'm living out my dream

Oh how I wish you could see

Everything that's happening for me

I'm thinking back on the past

It's true the time flying by to fast

I miss you I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now you're still her somehow

My heart won't let you go

I miss you shalalalala

I miss you

I know you're in a better place yeah

But I wish that I could see your face oh

I know you're where you need to be

Even if it's not here with me

I miss you I miss you're smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you shalalalala

I miss you I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now your still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you shalalalala

I miss you

It is one of the saddest songs that I had ever heard Courtney write. She had written it on our birthday.

Weird right, sad songs on Birthdays but it actually isn't.

I kept thinking about the song and by the time I noticed we were already in the Cullen drive way.

Let's get this over with.

PLEASE REVIEW

I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING


	4. AUTHORS THOUGHTS

Hey people that read my story I just wanted to write this little thought that came to my mind. Ok so we all know that Kristen cheated on Rob with the producer or director (not sure) of Snow White and the Huntsmen. I know some people hate her guts and just want to kill her and toss her body into the Mississippi river or something but that isn't the point. She was pretty dumb for cheating on Rob especially with the movie, BREAKING DAWN PART 2 (I'm watching it) just around the corner. I mean awkward… but I've been reading all of the hateful comments on Twitter, Facebook, even in pages where it makes no sense to it. Once I was in this website it was .com. And there was this girl that started making hateful comments. She did a mistake but people shouldn't start judging her or anything negative to her. Imagine after the whole world knew billions of angry fans started writing on Twitter. She was hiding in her house for about I don't know 2 freaking weeks because she was scared of going out.

I know I'm annoying but I just can't stand people who make others feel like scum.

Sorry if this is making you angry I didn't mean to offend anyone. I just thought it was a little unfair. Again sorry please don't stop reading my stories because of this.

By the way watch BREAKING DAWN PART TWOS NEW TRAILER IT IS AWSOME!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyers does!

I would like to thank

caseyrn12 for reviewing and no getting angry at me for speaking my mind.

By the way who loves 1D? I do

Anyway back to the story.

**Chapter 4**

**Courtney's P.O.V**

**Ok so here we are about to meet our parents. God I'm so scared but you can't really blame me after living 200 years without ever meeting my parents you get pretty scared. I was doing everything in slow motion I had to get my mind into place before I get scared and run away. Thank God vampires can't have breakdowns because I would be in the middle of one.**

"**Ready Courtney?" my brother asked**

"**Ready" I whispered so low that human wouldn't hear**

**We went to the door and Cole knocked I was taking big deep breaths.**

"**Courtney Cole how are you" Alice says bouncing on the heel of her feet.**

"**Good" Cole says**

**Was it just me or was Cole doing all the talking.**

"**Come in guys make your selves at home. We entered a nice living room, it had a white rug and brown couches pushed on either side of the walls. "Mum we have guests" Alice yelled**

**As soon as Alice said that a very pretty lady with caramel hair came into the room.**

"**Hello you must be Cole and Courtney, Alice couldn't stop talking about you two."**

"**Thank you Mrs. Cullen you have a very pretty house." I stated politely**

"**Just call me Esme" she said with a warm smile**

"**Kids we have guest" Esme said in a normal**

**As soon as she said that all of the Cullen's came down. I was getting even more scared every minute. All I could hear were voices talking around me until I heard the word "We are your parents" I looked around and my eyes landed to Rosalie and Emmet. **

**I had finally found them!**

**Thanks for reading my story it means a lot to me. **

**And please review**

**I did this while doing homework and that is a challenge.**

**p.s. the next time I update might be in a long time because of school sorry.**

**Isla OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own twilight**

**Ok I am so sorry that I didn't update in so long school work has been very harsh. I'll tell you the reasons to why I haven't updated (hope this clears things up)**

**School work has been hell I never thought a teacher could be so cruel to give his class 1 report 8 pages long about Romeo and Juliet **

**My brother got married **

**And my grandmother died **

**That happened since the last time I updated so I am really sorry I hope this chapter can make it up to you guys thanks everyone for the reviews they really keep me happy!**

Chapter 5

Courtney's P.O.V

Tears that would never fall started to build up in my eyes. I was staring at my parents the man and woman that I have wanted to meet since… forever. They were alive not dead like I thought alive!

"Mommy" I asked

All she did was nod. It took a second for it to sink in a little bit more. When it had I rushed to my parents arms. My dreams had finally come true. I was being held by my parents. I felt being moved closer to my mom's arms. All I saw made me smile, my brother hugging dad.

"We will give you four a minute" I heard a female voice whisper but I didn't care I was where I wanted to be all my life and nothing could change that.

"Courtney sweetie are you ok?" my mom asked

"Of course I am I couldn't be happier" I said with a smile

"What have you been up to these 200 years" Cole asked

**{Going to skip this since I would have to explain the whole twilight saga}**

After my mom told me the whole story I was surprised that much could happen in 200 years… that sounded pretty stupid. Anything could happen in 200 years. I looked around the house and a beautiful guitar caught my eye.

"Dad could I play that guitar please" I asked

"Sure just don't mess it up" he said in a teasing tone.

All I could do was to stick my tongue out at him. I made my way to the guitar and picked it up. Then like "magic" as my brother likes to call it a song formed in my head. I closed my eyes and began to play…

**The climb by Miley Cyrus**

**I can almost see it **

**That dream I'm dreaming **

**But there's a voice inside my head saying **

**You'll never reach it**

**Every step I'm taking **

**Every move I make feels **

**Lost with no direction**

**My faith is shaking**

**But I, I gotta keep trying**

**Gotta keep my head held high **

**There's always going another mountain **

**I'm always gonna want make it move**

**Always going to be an uphill battle**

**Sometimes I'm going to have to lose **

**Ain't about how fast I get there **

**Aint about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb**

**The struggles I'm facing**

**The chances I'm taking **

**Sometimes might knock me down **

**But no, I'm not breaking **

**I may not know it **

**But these are the moments that**

**I'm gonna remember most, yeah **

**Just gotta keep going **

**And I, I got to be strong **

**Just keep pushing on**

**Cause there's always going to be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make a move**

**Always going to be an uphill battle **

**Sometimes I'm going to have to lose**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle **

**Sometimes I'm going to have to lose**

**Aint about how fast I get there**

**Aint about whats waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb,yeah**

**GUITAR SOLO (LOVE THIS PART IN THE SONG :D)**

**Theres always going to be another mountain**

**Im always gonna wanna make a move **

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

**Somebody's gonna have to lose **

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side **

**It's the climb, yeah!**

**Keep on moving, keep climbing**

**Keep the faith, baby**

**Its all about , its all about the climb**

**Keep the faith, keep your faith,**

**Yeah!**

I opened my eyes and saw my parents and my brother staring at me. This is where I belong… this is home.

**Done with this chapter (thank god) midterm exams are here and I wrote this in the little tiny time I had. Please R/R\the first 3 people that review will get a slight sneak peak of the next chapter**

**LOvE yOu GuYs**

**IsLa 3 **


End file.
